


The Outcome Remains the Same

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Tragedy, in defense of Wanda Maximoff, this is the result, tumblr made me angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: What if Wanda had chosen to sacrifice Vision earlier?





	The Outcome Remains the Same

**Author's Note:**

> So I made the mistake of reading some comments on a Tumblr post about the scene where Wanda kills Vision. I should know better than to read those by now because they are always full of ridiculous and anger inducing comments about how everything is Wanda’s fault, which is patently untrue. I was thus inspired to write this ficlet. 
> 
> Also, I’m not sure exactly how Proxima and Corvus were tracking Vision, but I’m assuming they can sense all the stones somehow.

“Thanos threatens half the universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him.” Vision stared at Wanda, who had pulled away from everyone and turned her back, silently willing her to accept this. 

Neither she nor Captain Rogers would be easily swayed. “But it should,” the captain argued. He shook his head. “We don’t trade lives, Vision.”

Vision faced his former leader resolutely. He could see no way around this. He would make them understand. “Captain, seventy years ago you laid down your life to save how many millions of people. Tell me, how is this any different?” 

Captain Rogers paused for a long moment, head hanging in sorrow. “Maybe...maybe you’re right.” 

“No, no!” Wanda sobbed. “This isn’t the answer. There has to be something else we can do.” The others all pointedly looked away from them.

Captain Rogers said, “We’ll give you a moment.” They all filed out, leaving Vision and Wanda staring at each other. Wanda had her fists clenched, red swirling around them and sparking in her eyes.

Wanda walked closer to him. “No, Vision.” 

“Wanda, this is the only way.” He reached for her hands, clasping them between his thumbs and fingers, rubbing his thumbs over her palms. “I’m sorry, but you must do this.”

“No!” Her defiance faded as she collapsed into him. “No,” she whispered again. “I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can.” He stroked through her hair and cradled her face in his hands. “You know you can.” He reiterated his words from earlier. “You are the only one. You can save the universe.”

“Only by killing you.” The words emerged from her small and broken. He felt her tears wetting  
his uniform. 

“Yes, it’s not fair, but I am prepared to die to ensure your safety and that of trillions of lives throughout the universe.”

“Thanos won’t just give up even if he can’t get your stone. He’s fought for years, and this won’t stop him from getting the rest.”

“However, taking away the Mind Stone will increase our chances of defeating him. It will prevent him from killing half the universe in one moment.”

“Vizh.” She clutched at him, and he ignored the wound in his side to return her embrace. “Vizh, you are the universe to me.”

He remained silent for a time, still unused to the idea that she could feel so much for him, but knowing it was true. The only thing to do in this moment was to assure her that he felt the same, as he intended to do when the creatures attacked them in Edinburgh. “Wanda, I love you.” She looked up at him hopefully. “I love you, and I wish that I did not have to ask this of you. But this is truly the only way.”

He pushed all the statistical models of their possible success that he had been computing since Edinburgh, and long before if he were honest, into her head. He may have denied it to himself as much as possible, but he knew that he had to die, so that everyone else could live. She only cried harder, but he felt her resignation take hold. “Vizh. I love you.” She buried her head in his chest and held him closer before raising her head again. “I’ll do it.”

Vision leaned down to kiss her one last time. Then, they returned to the others to do what needed to be done. 

***

Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive felt the reverberation from the destruction of the Mind Stone. They looked at one another in fear. Thanos would not forgive their failure in not obtaining the stone. Their only hope was to obtain the Time Stone, so that the destruction could be reversed.

They extended their attention toward the Time Stone and found it on Titan. They quickly changed course to make their way there. Setting down their ship silently a short distance away from the stone’s signature, they moved forward and found a group of humans standing in a rough circle. Proxima gestured for Corvus to crouch down and not immediately attack. 

The humans continued to argue among themselves while the bearer of the Time Stone moved to the side and began to enter a trance. He levitated, vibrating impossibly fast. Proxima and Corvus looked on, waiting for the best moment to strike. 

Proxima slinked over to a position directly behind the bearer, hiding behind the rubble that littered the planet. At her signal, Corvus remained near the apparent leader in red armor who was trying to form a plan. Just before the sorcerer was about to speak, Proxima emerged and held her staff to the man’s back while Corvus put the armored man in a headlock, pressing his spear against the man’s neck. Everyone froze.

Just then, Proxima and Corvus felt the familiar prickle of energy that signaled one of Thanos’s portals. He appeared before them, glancing around at the tableau of servants and enemies.

The bearer of the Time Stone spoke first. “Spare our lives, and I will give you the stone.”

Thanos considered him for a moment. “No tricks?”

“No tricks.” He held the stone, which was surrounded by a glowing green aura, out to Thanos. 

“Very well. You’ve made the right choice, wizard.” The man pushed the stone toward Thanos. He took it and placed it in the gauntlet. “Proxima, Corvus, with me. Leave them. You are fortunate that I am feeling merciful right now. We are going to New York.” They followed meekly behind him as he opened a new portal. 

When they reached the Avengers compound, Thanos twisted his fist and a green glow surrounded it. Nothing seemed to be happening for several long minutes until small fragments began to coalesce into a man with red and silver skin. He almost seemed to be smiling slightly until he saw Thanos, who grabbed him by the neck and tore the stone from his forehead. 

Thanos placed the stone in the central, and only remaining, slot on the gauntlet. A wave of rainbow colors swept through his veins as he shouted out in both pain and triumph. With a snap of his fingers, he finally completed his great work. 

Proxima and Corvus accompanied Thanos to a peaceful cabin. The couple did not have long to appreciate the view before they, along with half the universe, faded into dust.


End file.
